A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Short one with the boys trying to get to Bobby's for Christmas.


**A/N: A little something for the season. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome. NC**

* * *

The snow was falling across the landscape as the Impala made its way toward the small town of Sioux Falls and the home of Bobby Singer. Sam sat in the passenger seat slightly tense as the tires slipped slightly and the car slid on the road. Dean turned into the slid and got it straightened up before his Baby ended up in the ditch.

"Damn, guess we should of left sooner." Dean grumbled keeping his eyes glued to the road ahead of him trying to see through the snow falling around them.

"Think we should stop somewhere and wait for this to pass?" Sam asked bracing himself in his seat.

"Naw, might as well keep going, we're this close."

"It seems to be getting worse out there."

"Don't worry little brother; we'll be warming our feet by the fire in no time." Dean assured him as he turned onto a secondary road to continue on their journey.

Baby was doing the best she could to stay on the road and keep her precious cargo safe. She had been home to these two humans for half her life and had done all she could to keep them safe. Tonight was no different as her wheels crushed through the icy slush on the road trying to get traction.

Dean couldn't see the curve until it was too late and the tires slid on a sheet of ice as he tried to steer around the curve only to have the car begin to skid until it went off the road and down the embankment, rolling once breaking small trees to finally stop perched sideways against a large tree.

The brothers lay unmoving as the wheels on the passenger side spun slowly until they finally stopped. The lights on the driver's side were buried in the snow masking its glow while the other shown up in the trees. Blood seeped from a head wound that Dean received when he hit the side window. Sam lay partly on his brother unconscious but not bleeding. Baby sputtered trying to continuing to run so she could keep her boys warm, but she was having a hard time of it. Her engine coughed and pushed out heat for a few more minutes before not being able to continue finally died away. Baby cried out into the night in hopes someone would hear her final whine before stopping and silence filling the night.

The temperature began to drop in the car while the snow continued to fall clinging to its dark surface. It wasn't long before Baby was covered in snow blocking out any light from the outside. Sam groaned as he tried to move his stiff, cold body and figure out where he was. Pain shot through his arm making him suck in a cold breath. He shivered from the cold that had seeped into his body trying to see in the shadows inside the car. His head hurt and he almost lost his battle to unconsciousness again as his vision blurred.

"Dean." he croaked out trying to feel around with his good arm.

He felt something soft under him and began to feel alone a prone body with his numb hand, pausing when he found his neck to search for a pulse. After what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds, he found a fleeting pulse beat against his finger. He moved his hand up his brother's face until it ran across something sticky and stopped knowing he was feeling blood. He reached into his pocket for a bandana but couldn't use his other hand to tie it around Dean's head so he pressed it to his temple. He was afraid to move him for fear of injuring him worse.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Sam asked. "I'm gonna try and get out to get help."

Sam braced himself as he unfastened his seat belt getting himself free. He gritted his teeth trying to keep his arm braced to his chest to stop the shooting pain running up it. The cold was making it hard for him to use his good hand as he tried to position himself to open the door. He pushed with his good shoulder but it would not open. The crash had jammed the door and he couldn't move it. He panted hard from the effort as the cold zapped his strength. Sam leaned back against the dash and pulled his cell from his jacket pocket. He turned it on only to find he had no signal to make a call. Sam cursed under his breathe but turned on the light on the phone so he could see his brother better. He slipped over into the back seat and leaned over the driver's seat to see better and try to determine how hurt his brother was. The blood had congealed on the side window in a black pool, but leaked sluggishly from the gash on his head. He couldn't see if there were any other injuries, but didn't see any more blood. He noticed the blanket that was usually in the trunk lying pooled against the back door and jerked it up to throw over Dean as best he could.

He couldn't stop his body from shivering as the cold seemed to get worse. This was not how their Christmas Eve was supposed to be spent. They were supposed to be in a warm, cozy room in front of a nice hot fire sipping coffee. He leaned back against the seat trying to make his mind work and figure something out or they were going to die here alone.

Sam bowed his head and whispered a prayer, asking for help before it was too late for them. He hoped maybe a Christmas miracle might happen tonight and for once luck would be on their side. Sam tried to keep his eyes open knowing he couldn't go to sleep, but finding it hard to fight the urge. Maybe if he closed his eyes for just a moment, rest for a few minutes, his mind would clear and he could think of a way to help them. Sam slumped in the back curling up around himself trying to stay warm, as the darkness invaded his mind sending him into the void. Memories of the first Christmas he could remember filled his head as he watched a small child toddle toward the small tree with lights and the scruffy, older man with a baseball cap handed him a small gift wrapped box smiling down at him. Dean was in the floor beside him tearing into a gift of his own, happiness and excitement plastered on his face. A sense of peace filled him and the cold didn't seem to matter anymore.

Neither brother would have recognized the man standing outside the wrecked car as an angel dressed in a trench coat and dark suit. The snow continued to fall dusking his brown hair with its flakes and burying the car deeper in the drift. The angel saw both the brothers' life forces slipping away the colder they became. He unfurled his long tawny wings and with a single swipe, brushed the snow from the lights of the car allowing them to shine weakly up toward the road like a beacon in the night to guide those searching for the lost boys. He looked up when movement came from the road and lights cut through the darkness finding the overturned car. Voices could be heard shouting instructions as rescuers made their way down the bank to the wreck.

The trench coat wearing angel appeared in the car and touched both brothers letting warmth course through their still, cold bodies before disappearing into the mist knowing he would meet them again soon. This was not their time for passing, they had much to do for this world. The car doors were forced open and the brothers pulled from it and carried to safety. Bobby stood by the road and looked up into the sky feeling a displacement of the air around him like a warm breeze washing over his face as he stared at the car whose lights blinked off and on then died, leaving the world in a sea of darkness. He didn't know what had helped lead him to his boys, but he was glad it was watching over them. It might not be the Christmas they were planning, but at least his boys were alive and that was a miracle in itself. That was the only gift he needed on this Christmas day.

 **THE END**


End file.
